Various approaches have been developed to help optimize one or more supply chain activities within an enterprise. These approaches have typically addressed only the needs of a single enterprise, rarely focusing on optimizing supply chain activities involving multiple enterprises.
Such approaches usually assume that the enterprise only considers its own needs and interests, imposing optimization rules on itself by taking into account these needs and interests. When multiple enterprises become involved in a supply chain activity, optimization rules usually must be negotiated. Previous approaches typically do not account for this, which leads to several problems. Supply-demand mismatches are more common because these approaches fail to consider the needs and interests of all the enterprises involved in the activity. Such approaches also typically result in agreements that are complex and difficult to interpret, which makes the contracts less reliable. Further, the complexity of the agreements may lead to distrust between the enterprises and misuse of the contracts. These and other deficiencies have made previous approaches increasingly inadequate for the needs of many enterprises.